Dexter Morgan/Early Cuts
Dexter Morgan is a serial killer and the protagonist of [[Dexter Early Cuts|'Dexter Early Cuts']], an animated web series. The Early Cuts stories precede the narrative of the television show. Early Cuts In Dexter Early Cuts, the story does not continue from one season to another. Each season of Early Cuts takes place in a specific time period, and all stories have the objective of telling Dexter's early experiences as a serial killer. The first chapters revolve around Dexter hunting down the three victims that he mentions in the sixth episode of Season One: "Return to Sender." Each victim has a separate own story. In Dark Echo, Dexter is challenged by a copy-cat killer who does not follow any sort of code. Dark Echo opens immediately after the death of Dexter's father, Harry, with Dexter age twenty and his sister, Debra, still in high school. Dexter is enrolled in medical school where he's studying anatomy to improve his "craft." In All in the Family, Dexter works as a blood spatter analyst. To satisfy his dark urges, he hunts and a new killer on New Year's Eve, and faces off with Coleman Lindquist and his father - a killing team. Timeline When events take place, according to the Early Cuts series. * Dark Echo - 1991 * Gene Marshall - June 1993 * All in the Family - December 2000 * Alex Timmons - October 2003 * Cindy Landon - March 2004 Season 1 Alex Timmons * Dexter Early Cuts: Alex Timmons Alex Timmons: Chapter 1 While preparing a kill room, Dexter ponders a dead animal-head collection upon the walls. He recalls how his father, Harry, never let him collect trophies from hunting, and trained him to dispose of evidence after his kills. Dexter states that, because of Harry's Code, he has "killed dozens of bad guys with nothing to show for it, except for the memories..." Unable to separate his work from his hobby, Dexter takes a homicide file home to research his target - Alex Timmons. Alex Timmons: Chapter 2 While reading Timmons file, Dexter comments that Timmons started like he did, as a hunter. Overcome with dark urges, Timmons became a Marine sniper so that he could kill openly, but he began to kill children. Other than being dishonorably discharged, he was not punished. Dexter states that Timmons cannot escape his judgment and proceeds to stalk him. He finds Timmons at a playground, where he is looking for his next target with a sniper rifle. Alex Timmons: Chapter 3 Dexter follows Timmons to an indoor shooting range where he strikes up a conversation with Timmons, under the ruse of being sympathetic to the killing of Iraqi children. Later, Dexter pretends to have car trouble and asks for Timmons' assistance. When Timmons looks under the hood, Dexter injects him with M99.. Alex Timmons: Chapter 4 It opens with Timmons lying on a kill table in a room with dead animal-heads on the walls. Timmons tries to dissuade Dexter from killing him, but Dexter mocks him. He asks Timmons if he took trophies from the children that he killed or had them stuffed. Dexter says that he should probably kill a sniper with a gun, but he much prefers knives because they are more "intimate." When Dexter slices Timmon's check, the blood on the knife gives him an idea. He places a drop of the blood onto a blood slide to create his first trophy. He then kills Timmons by stabbing him in the heart. Later, he inserts his trophy into a blood slide box and hides it inside his air conditioner. Gene Marshall * Dexter Early Cuts: Gene Marshall Gene Marshall: Chapter 1 Dexter lights a match and says that Harry taught him to be prepared. That's why he always has matches, a flashlight, and a "plan to keep him busy in the dark." He describes his next target, Gene Marshall, as a real estate mogul, a millionaire, and an arsonist. Marshall had set his own apartment complex ablaze, not caring that his insurance policy had expired, or that twelve people were still inside. He lost six million dollars and seven innocent lives.. Gene Marshall: Chapter 2 (Flashback to Marshall watching his apartment building burn.) Dexter speculates that the reason Marshall was deemed unfit to stand trial was because he had paid off his psychiatrist - Dr. Greenstein. When Dexter pays a visit to the doctor, under the pretext of interest in his fishing boat (The Slice of Heaven), he learns that the doctor recently "came into some money." Later, Marshall is about to eat dinner when his lights flicker and go out. He lights a candle and Dexter is shown injecting Marshall with M99. Gene Marshall: Chapter 3 in a kill room, Dexter lights candles under photos of Marshall's victims. Dexter blows out the match close to Marshall's face, causing him to breathe its smoke. Dexter asks Marshall if he is scared, and says that being burned to death is a terrible way to die. He informs Marshall that he is going to kill him with a fireman's knife. Marshall claims that he wasn't trying to kill anyone in the fire, but that he didn't care because he can't control his urges. He then asks Dexter if he has ever seen anyone burn alive, which creeps Dexter out. As Dexter stabs Marshall in the throat, his phone rings. It's his sister, Debra, and she insists that Dexter immediately join her to celebrate her birthday. While Dexter is driving to meet Debra, Marshall (who is in the trunk of his car) opens his eyes. Gene Marshall: Chapter 4 Dexter doesn't want to miss Debra's sixteenth birthday because she is the only family that he has left. On his way to her, he calls to say that traffic is a nightmare. Suddenly, Dexter hears pounding noises coming from the trunk. He pulls into a dark alleyway and grabs his flashlight. When he opens the trunk, Marshall tries to escape and Dexter knocks him out with the flashlight. As Marshall lies on the ground, Dexter backs his car over his head. He then dismembers Marshall and stuffs him inside a barrel. Using gasoline, Dexter sets his body on fire which causes an explosion of flying body parts. Thinking that he needs a better way of disposal, he returns to Dr. Greenstein, buys his boat, and renames it to Slice of Life. The chapter ends by showing Dexter dumping large, black bags into Bay Harbor. Cindy Landon * Early Cuts: Cindy Landon Cindy Landon: Chapter 1 It opens with Dexter in a crowd of people watching a magic show. Dexter is thinking that people see what they want to see and want to be fooled. He notes that the magician disappears flowers, but he disappears bodies. Dexter is attending the show to stalk the magician's assistant, Cindy Landon. She disappears husbands...two dead in three years, and she recently remarried. Her first husband fell down the stairs, after which Cindy married a man thirty years her senior. Then he died when Cindy doubled the dose of his heart medicine. Dexter's final thought is, "The magician may be the one who gets the glory but, if you ask me, Cindy is the one doing the tricks. She is still in one piece...but not for long." Cindy Landon: Chapter 2 Cindy is lying inside a box as the magician apparently saws her in half. Her thoughts reveal her secrets. The first one is how the trick is accomplished. Then, as she climbs out of the box, still in one piece, she admits that she is planning to kill her current - and third - husband. She wants a husband’s money, but not the husband. The magician calls for a volunteer from the audience for his next trick, and Dexter raises his hand. Cindy Landon: Chapter 3 Dexter tells Cindy that it was a great show. He introduces himself as Mike and they flirt. They arrange to meet that night for a secret tryst. Later, Cindy is shown driving into a parking lot where Dexter waits inside his car. Dexter is thinking that he has a few tricks of his own. When Cindy gets into Dexter’s car, he asks if anyone knows that she is there, and she says no. He cautions Cindy that she shouldn’t meet a strange man in an abandoned parking lot. She calls Dexter “sweet” and they kiss. He follows with, “You’re stupid!” Dexter quickly injects Cindy in the neck with M99, and she passes out. Cindy Landon: Chapter 4 On a stage in an empty theater, Dexter is setting photos of Cindy’s deceased husbands, along with their obits, on a table. Nearby, Cindy is shown lying inside a magician’s box with her mouth taped shut. Dexter tells Cindy that he is about to start the show. He adds that there is no secret compartment, and this trick is for real. He begins his ritual by slicing her check for a drop of blood. He admonishes her for killing her husbands, and pulls the tape from her mouth. Cindy retorts that they were old and going to die, anyway. She promises to f*ck him if he lets her go. Dexter replies that this is much more fun. Cindy assures him that she won’t tell his wife, and he informs her that he has no wife or girlfriend. Then Dexter chainsaws Cindy in half, while she lets out bloodcurdling screams. Season 2 Dark Echo * Dark Echo - Chapter One During a thunderstorm, Dexter attends Harry’s funeral. Dexter recalls that Harry was the first one to glimpse his darkness. Because of his bad heart, Harry knew that he would not always be around to counsel Dexter, and so created a code to guide him. Still at the funeral, Dexter ponders how other people grieve, but he only feels an emptiness. Dexter is then shown as a student in medical school, where he learns the most efficient way to dismember a human body. A professor comments on Dexter’s steady hands. Professor Milson is revealed to be Dexter’s next target because, as a teenager, he had strangled his girlfriend. * Dark Echo - Chapter Two Dexter stalks a new victim, Criminology Professor Robert Milson. * Dark Echo - Chapter Three A new year and a new semester bring new victims for Dexter. He targets Jenna Lincoln but someone else kills her first. * Dark Echo - Chapter Four Dexter uncovers the identity of "Dark Echo" (his copycat killer) - Peter Thornton. * Dark Echo - Chapter Five Dexter's "Dark Echo" meets his maker. It's hunter, prey...let the games begin. * Dark Echo - Chapter Six Dexter honors the code and the memory of Harry. Season 3 All in the Family * All in the Family - Chapter One (New Year's Eve, 2000) Dexter is sitting in his car, on a stalk. He doesn't think of himself as human, although he sometimes feels at home with them. Nearby, a bearded man is shown slashing his own tongue. This same man watches as another man picks up a prostitute and drives away. The bearded man immediately follows them, with Dexter following him. Upon arrival at a hotel, the bearded man puts on a bloodstained mask. He slashes the throat of the struggling prostitute with a straight razor. The bearded man then encloses the (seemingly dead) john inside a bag and takes it with him. From the shadows, Dexter watches the events unfold. * All in the Family - Chapter Two (Two weeks before New Year's Eve) It's after dark, and Dexter is on his fishing boat, Slice of Life. He reflects that the holidays bring his Dark Passenger to surface. He dumps several black trash bags that contain body parts into the ocean. Later, Dexter targets a killer who escaped justice - Tony Rodriguez. However, when Dexter pays a visit to Tony's house, he discovers that Tony no longer lives there. Back at his lab in Miami Metro, Dexter targets a different killer - Sam Duke. This is also a dead end as Sgt. Doakes has just arrested Sam. An officer informs Dexter that there is a dead hooker at a motel in Little Havana. When Dexter investigates the crime scene, he realizes that he has seen the same blood spatter pattern before. He smiles and remarks that maybe his Dark Passenger can be sated. * All in the Family - Chapter Three Dexter researches his next target, Coleman Lindquist. * All in the Family - Chapter Four Dexter stalks Lindquist, but is stopped by his sister, Debra * All in the Family - Chapter Five Dexter follows Lindquist into his house, just to discover that Lindquist is not killing solo, but instead is working along with his father * All in the Family - Chapter Six Dexter faces off with Coleman Lindquist and his father Related Page * Dexter Early Cuts Category:Early Cuts Category:Dexter Morgan Category:Characters (Early Cuts) Category:Alive (Early Cuts) Category:Indexter